Finding Ashley Magnus
by Ashley-Magnus
Summary: What all Ashley Magnus fans want, I know it's not the best but I hope you all like it please review and be as brutal as you like and sorry about all the typos


It was a normal routine mission and Will was walking around, looking for the abnormal they had been informed on, he turned the corner snd looked straight ahead, he stood there shocked he tried to call to Magnus but he was unable to speak.

"Did you find anything" Helen asked will as she stood beside him, looking at him

"what are you looking at" as she finished her sentence she turned around and saw a young blond woman with her head down, the woman raised her head and Helen knew who it was immediatly

"Ashley" Helen said and kneeled down in front of her

"Mom, where the hell am I?" she asked she was obvisously disorianted.

Helen was supprised

"Ashley you're in old city, don't you remember getting here"

she shook her head weakly and passed out, Helen turned her head with tears in her eyes

"We need to get her back to the sanctuary" Will walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder

"Magnus, are you sure it's Ashley" Helen turned to her with a tear rolling down her cheek

"yes I'm sure" she told him and stood up

"Now help me get her to the van and back home" Will sighed and picked up Ashley and took her over to the van.

Will drove back to the sanctuary while Helen stayed in the back with Ashley. Will stopped the van and Helen jumped out, Will walked around to the back and helped her to get Ashley.

They took her straight to the infermery where Helen ran multiple tests,

"Hey Doc, is it really her" Henry asked as he walked into Helen's lab with a hopeful smile on hit face

"Yes it is Henry" She told him with a smile, Henry grinned and hugged her

"this is great doc we got her back" Henry smiled and walked out.

Ashley woke up with a start

"MOM" she yelled while looking around, Helen rushing and straight to her

"Ashley, it's okay your safe" Helen told her sitting down on the side of the bed

"Mom what happened, I hardly remember a thing, except, oh my god I almost killed you" she said to her mother with tears rolling down her cheeks, Helen hugged her tight also crying

"Ashley it's okay it was not your fault, it was the Cabal" she kept hugging her to say everything is okay. She finally let go and looked into her eyes

"Ashley who changed you back?" Ashley took a deep breath, worried that her mother would completly freak  
"Mom it was Tesla he found me about a month ago" Helen sighed and took a moment to think

"Ashley I'm gonna let you get some rest" she smiled and gave her a hug

"I am so happy you're home" Ashley smiled and rolled over back to sleep as Helen left to go and run more tests.

"How is she" Will asked as she walked into Helens office and over to her desk

"She's doing okay" Helen turned and looked at Will

"Tesla found her, about a month ago and some how completely reveresed what the Cabal did" Will was rather shocked

"Is that all he did" Helen nodded

"Yes I am one hundred percent sure" She told him with a smile and went back to work.

"Hey Ashley" Kate said nervously and walking over to Ashley

"Um Hi, not meaning to be rude but who are you" Ashley asked looking quite confussed

"I'm Kate, Kate Freelander I uh just wanted to say about the whole shooting you with a rocket lancher I'm-"

"Don't worry about it" Ashley cut her off

"I hardly remeber it anyway" She smiled slightly and Kate walked towards the door but turned around first  
"Your room, everything is still there your mom left everything for ya" she smiled and walked out, down the hall, Ashley smiled, she knew it would be wierd to work with her at first but she knew Kate had to be good why else would her mom had hired her, she grinned and went back to sleep.

TWO MONTHS LATER

"Mom it's over her and it is pissed" Ashley said to her mother over the radio

"Be right there" her mother replied running to Ashley's location loading tranqulizer rounds into her gun

"tranqulizer rounds only we need it alive" Helen yelled to Ashley and watched as she changed the clip her weapon, They both shot at it, knocking it out

"Just like old times" Ashley laughed.

Helen grinned and walking over to the creature

"Will, Kate we got it" Helen said over he radio smiling up at Ashley.

Will, Kate and Ashley help Helen get the creature into the van and Ashley and Kate jumped in the back with the creaure, talking and laughing like best friends while Will and Helen sat up the front

"It's like she was never gone isn't it" Will asked smiling

"It's exactly like she was never gone" Helen grinned and conitued driving home.

The end


End file.
